Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by sheriboalmighty
Summary: A phan travels back in time mysteriously, only to wake up in The Phantom Of the Opera.. chaos follows.. EOC eventually
1. In Sleep He Sang to Me

__

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own POTO or any of the characters, I do however own my friend Mary and myself. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1

I was sitting absolutely enthralled, popcorn hanging out of my mouth, my blanket hanging off my shoulders, and I was two feet from the TV, watching my lovely phantom sing a sensual and breathtaking song to that woman, (if you could call her that) Christine.

My friend Mary was fast asleep on the sofa, having no desire to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_ with me for the millionth time. My poor Mary, she just didn't understand that voice, my fascination with that man.

Just as Mary was beginning to snore, Christine hit a high note that always makes me cringe, and Mary shot up like she'd just been slapped on the butt.

"I WASN'T ASLEEP!"

"Oh Mary, it's ok go back to sleep," I said, pitying her curly hair somewhat stuck to her face by drool. I had already made her stay up earlier, begging her to listen to my theories about why that cursed Christine pulled off the mask…

She was asleep as soon as I turned back around to finish watching "Music of The Night". The voice was so soothing, easing me into a trance, almost calling me to let go and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

That's when I felt like I was falling.


	2. Closet Incounters

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, but my surroundings were not my living room. My TV wasn't in front of me, I didn't see Mary, but maybe that was because I couldn't see.

It was pitch black.

I knew my eyes were open because I felt my eyes opening and shutting.

_OH MY GOD I'VE GONE BLIND!_

I began to stand up, but hit my head on something hard and collapsed back into the heap of what felt like fabric. I was crying now… I was never going to be able to see again! I got frustrated with my horrible new handicap and began kicking, and throwing myself around.

My foot made contact with something hard, and I kicked it again.

The light that came into contact with my very dilated pupils could have really blinded me.

_A closet. I've been in a closet!_

I was laying in dresses, elaborate costumes. Gorgeous silks and materials I had never seen before. I was just laying there on these beautiful garments, wrinkling them, and ruining them with my salty tears.

I stood up, and carefully glancing out of my tiny prison to be sure no one was around, I immediately recognized where I was. It was impossible, it must be a dream. So when in a dream, do what you want!

I looked around, glancing at sets and thinking, _"I've never had a dream this detailed before…. Oh well, I'm loving' it!"_

I walked around a corner and was immediately thrown into shock by the chorus of "Masquerade" being sung by what seemed hundreds! The volume of it blew me away, and I was literally flung into a wall by the voices.

_This has never happened to me in a dream before; I've never felt this…. No… no, I'm not really here… that's impossible! That throws off every scientific fact I've ever learned! It's just not possible! Wait…. Maybe if I hurt myself, I would wake up._

I eyed the stone wall that I had just been thrown against. Taking long strides back I looked at it, convincing myself it was the only way I would know if I was going insane or I was really where I longed to be. (Cliché I know)

Two seconds later, the throbbing in my head told me that I was really here.

But just to make sure…

I didn't collide with the wall; instead I collided with a body.

Now the aching in my head and my butt told me I was really in my favorite story of all time, and I had just run into someone.

With my head down I began rambling my apologies, "Oh excuse me, I'm so clumsy." I felt my face growing hot with an increasing blush and didn't dare look up. I was already in my 21st century PJs, and I had succeeded in knocking some random person down.

I noticed to my right I had also knocked papers from this person's hand, and I felt a cold stare boring into the back of my head as I was down on my hands and knees picking up—music sheets?

I felt my blush leave my face, and my body went numb with cold, I closed my eyes and looked for the last piece of paper that was face down.

_Don Juan Triumphant._

"You stupid girl, that is _mine_!" He said, snatching up the pieces of paper I had so carefully picked up.

I didn't even look up, I knew who it was. I didn't trust my mind to be able to control my body if I saw him. Then remembering how I was dressed, I quickly crawled on my hands and knees to the side of the hallway and assumed the fetal position.

I only dared look up when I knew his back was to me. But I didn't see him anywhere…

_Silly Erik, you are such a good opera ghost!_

I looked down at what I was wearing, plaid PJ bottoms and a white tank top. Oh goodness, no wonder he got away from me so quickly, he probably thinks I'm some sort of mad person escaped from the loony bin!

I looked back at the closet I had so miraculously appeared in only minutes earlier, and decided when in Rome…


	3. Masquerade Mischeif

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO... sigh**

**thanks for the reviews! keep it up, i need your opinions. :)**

* * *

I was in a corset. 

I was in a corset, and my boobs were popping up.

My dress was different shades of green. It ranged from the lightest green, to blue green like the ocean, and dark green like moss on the bottom of the forest floor. I had found it back in the closet I had appeared in. Thankfully I hadn't cried on or wrinkled this one.

I had found a mask too, how convenient! It was lighter than my lightest green on my dress; it was almost white, and lined with pearls. It covered my eyes and nose and I felt extra sneaky and pretty.

As I was slipping my mask on, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Sheridan! How did we get here!" Said Mary, running up, still in her PJs and her hair plastered to her face by drool. I stood there looking at her with disbelief.

"I don't know Mary, but it looks like we're going to be here for awhile. They're having the masquerade out there, so let's join the party, and show them how to work it like its 1999!" I said while striking a pose that was not very 19th century.

We rummaged through another closet and found Mary a midnight blue gown trimmed in white lace and a corset. She wasn't too crazy about the corset or boob poppage, but I convinced her that everyone else would be dressed like that and if she wasn't she would give away our secret.

"Alright fine," she said reluctantly, as I tied up the back of her dress and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. That would have to do for now. But she needed a mask, so she rummaged through a trunk and found a navy one with white lace trimming, almost matching her dress perfectly.

We both walked slowly, well she walked slowly. She wasn't too sure about all of this, but I had seen him. I had seen Erik, and I was ready to get there. I was walking as fast as the corset would let me without passing out from not being able to breathe in full breaths.

And I saw everyone dressed in the same white, black, and cream. But them.

There in the corner behind a pillar, canoodling was Christine the mean and her foppish lover Raoul.

"Sheridan, calm down!" Said Mary, as she grabbed my arm to keep me from launching myself down the stairs towards them. She knew how badly I wanted to rip Christine's brown curls from her scalp; she knew how I would love to gouge out Raoul's eyes. I was just awesome like that, and dedicated to Erik.

"I'm fine Mary, I'm fine now." I said as I regained my calm and smoothed my long blonde hair back. Thank goodness no one could see how red my cheeks had gotten underneath my mask. I regained my confidence behind my mask and began walking down the stairs.

I looked behind me and Mary had stopped to talk to some young scene shifter who had taken interest. I had to remind her later not to get to excited; she had to play hard to get in these times, unless she wanted to get called a common whore. I giggled to myself. Mary, a whore… I almost laughed out loud and had to keep my slow, graceful decent down the stairs.

* * *

Making it down the steps was only the first part. I wasn't used to corsets and long dresses with about a million layers, so I kept tripping all over myself. I had to end up holding onto the railing so I didn't plummet to my death and break my neck. 

I noticed a few men looking at me, so that only made me try to walk with even more grace.

_Flaunt it girl, just flaunt it._

I found who I was looking for. Raoul and Christine were just on the other side of the pillar in the corner of the main hall. But sneaking around in a big poofy dress isn't the easiest thing ever.

I finally got up behind them when they were saying something that sounded like, "…A secret engagement look, your future bride!"

_OH GAG ME PLEASE!_

When Raoul wasn't looking I undid his sword thingy, and it came crashing down on the floor, almost dragging his pants down with it. I giggled and dashed behind the pillar before he could see it was tricky little me who had done it.

They seemed to not care, so I went off to find a dance partner. I didn't know how to dance like they were dancing… everything looked so choreographed, but I grabbed a guy and started dancing anyway.

After dancing for a few beats, I noticed we were slowly getting closer and closer to Christine and Raoul. And a very devious plan popped into my head. As we got closer and closer I wasn't looking at my partner, I was watching Christine, and her dress.

She started spinning with Raoul…

_GAG!_

And then I heard a satisfying rip of fabric, and I knew that my shoe had stepped on its target. There was a gloriously large rip in the train of her tickle me pink dress. I started laughing uncontrollably and my partner gave me a look like "what the hell did you just do?" I told him that I needed to visit the little girl's room, and I only got a look of "WTF".

That was glorious, I knew all the phangirls out there were would be clapping for me, but they still seemed content.

"It's only a small rip my dear, I will have it paid for when we return to the mansion tonight!" And he kissed her hand… _EW!_

_I gotta do something, something that will make one of them flip out something that will make them really upset!_

I turned back around to Raoul and snuck behind him and pulled the ribbon out of his hair!

I began laughing like a crazy person, and ran through the many people with fan's screeching the last chorus of "Masquerade". I didn't notice where I was going and I felt myself collide with someone running up the stairs.

_Not again…not again, why me? _

I kept my head down, but when the silence grew unbearable, I raised my head to the glorious figure that was Erik, dressed as the red death.

His plumed hat made him look even more menacing, and his long cape that swept around him like the darkness he lived in made him radiate sensuality and malice.

He looked into my eyes and screamed "STUPID GIRL! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON KNOCKING ME OVER WHENEVER WE MEET!"

I did the only thing I knew to do in his presence thus far, was to scuttle on my hands and knees to get out his way as fast as possible. I wasn't scared of him, I was just afraid of his actions when he got a little too angry.

He did his whole opera rant, even getting into it with Christine, but she didn't come to him. He saw the ring but didn't react; he just went over his little trap door and was consumed in flames.

Being the curious little girl that I am, I attempted to look in his trapdoor, but lost my balance and began falling into darkness.


	4. Floating

**Once again, I don't own POTO or any characters**

* * *

I heard another body drop down after me.

_Ignorant fool, do they not know that only death awaits them here?_

Looking out from behind one of the many mirrors in my torture chamber, I saw a bundle of fabric. Green fabric. I carefully moved out from behind my mirror gazing at the heap of—breathing? It was moving! I shot back behind a mirror.

_That_ _girl! She ran into me and ruined my entrance! I had it all planned out and she…_

She attempted to stand up, and collapsed again.

_Oh she fell down. Poor thing probably has a concussion._

He stood over her, noticing her straight blonde hair cascading over her chest and face. He nudged her with his foot and seeing she didn't stir or mumble he decided what he had to do. In one swoop he picked her up and carried her into one of his many secret passages.

* * *

_I'm floating on water, like a boat… hmmm this is nice._

I opened one of my eyes and the pain was terrible, like a hundred knives being stabbed in my forehead. There above me was a dark shape. I groaned and fell back into darkness.

* * *

_She made a noise._

I stopped rowing and looked at her laying on the cushions of my boat. Her mask was askew and her lips barely separated her breath coming in short soft bursts.

"She must be dreaming," he said to himself sighing and looking down on this new blonde… "burden." He said out loud.

The house on the lake was approaching. When he hit the shore he tied the small boat on the bank and lifted the girl up. She was tall and very skinny. Her dress came up to reveal her knees, and he looked away like a gentleman. He didn't know this girl, and he certainly wouldn't goggle at her like a piece of meat.

_Where did I think I would put her?_ He thought, glancing around his home. He eyed his coffin and smirked.

_That would be a pleasant surprise._

He saw Christine's room, and his blood ran ice cold.

_No, not her room._

He decided to dump her unceremoniously on the small divan by his organ and sat down, watching her, almost daring her to wake up.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat that unnerved him a little. He reached out to brush a stray piece of hair from her face.

_NO. What do you think you're doing? She wouldn't want a monster to touch her! But—_

He glanced at the mask on her face, and saw the red marks it had left on her cheek. He touched the cheek of his own mask, knowing all too well the constant rubbing and irritation of a mask against your skin.

"Maybe if I just…" And he reached out his hand towards her face.

* * *

_There is something on my face… It tickles… OH MY GOD THERE'S A BUG ON MY FACE!_

I was snapped out of my temporary coma immediately by the touch of what I thought was a bug and smacked the "thing" on my face, only to realize that I had grabbed a cold, skeletal hand.

I began opening my eyes very slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I really like that I have over 200 reads, but a little saddened that I only have 7 reviews... this makes me just a little sad. So if it's not too much to ask (and I don't think it is) would you please press the review button and write some comments so I can know how to improve and such?**

**Enough with my complaints... on with the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything POTO :)**

* * *

_Ohh there were candles all around, and mist, and a lake, and a boat and a—MAN!_

My gaze followed the hand, up his arm and to his masked face. I saw fear, anger, and murder flash through his eyes.

Before I could say anything he had snatched his hand away and had the Punjab around my neck.

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes? Bullshit!_

I could already feel death coming on, and I had been here for not even an hour.

* * *

She didn't even look frightened as I tightened the rope around her neck. Her blue eyes mocked me beneath her mask, as if she was silently saying "Do it, you've done it before, I know _all_ about you." 

That's when I realized she hadn't done anything. My lust to kill made me jump on this innocent girl who had done nothing but be clumsy.

I let the rope fall slack around her neck and she rolled off the sofa. She began coughing and grabbing her neck, massaging the red marks that were slightly bleeding with her fingers.

"THAT HURT!" I said glaring up at him from my crouching position on the floor, "What was that about!"

* * *

I tried to stand up, but found it too dizzying and ended up on my butt on the floor again. _Man I must have hit my head really hard…_

"Lay back down on the divan, and I'll get you some tea," He looked at me massaging my neck and added guiltily, "and maybe some ice."

I saw him disappear into another room I guessed to be his kitchen. I removed my mask and rubbed my face. _Man that really rubbed my face raw_! I smoothed out my hair and my dress, and stood up cautiously.

_I didn't fall over! YAY!_ So I began looking around for a mirror.

_Mirror? Here? No Sheridan, don't be retarded…_

I didn't even hear him come up and stand next to me with a tray of tea and ice in a makeshift ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Mademoiselle, please, sit down… You must excuse me for my behavior, I—"

"I know," I said, and then immediately covered my mouth.

"Excuse me?" He said the suspicion in his voice evident as he stared me down. "Where exactly are you from and who are you?" I could see he had slipped his hand in his cape and I could only imagine he was fingering his Punjab again.

"Well..." I began lamely, smoothing out the wrinkles in my dress.

_Well… I'm from the future and I don't know how I got here, but I'm here now, and I'm absolutely obsessed with you! NOW LET'S GO SHAG!_

"Well…" I began again snapping back to reality.

"Where do you live? Here at the opera?"

"No, I live… Well I guess I live on the streets now. I don't have a home here in Paris…" I looked out at the underground lake thinking about how I would probably never return home.

"You have no place to live then? You're homeless?"

I turned back to look at him, and my eyes getting a little watery only nodded.

"Well, there are plenty of horrible little chits in the ballet corps. You'd fit right in there, can you dance at all?"

I glared at him and responded with a curt, "No, I don't dance."

"Well you have to do something, you can't die on the streets, and I'm not just going to throw you out…" His eyes seemed to glaze over and I knew it was better not to say anything until he decided to acknowledge me again.

A few silent minutes later he turned to me and said, "Well, as long as you don't decide to run into me and ruin all of my music, you can stay here until you find something… but, this is my home, and you will respect that and my privacy."

"Agreed." I said and attempted to smile while he got up to play a piece I didn't recognize.

* * *

reiviews? if it's not too much to ask... 


	6. The Morning After

**you know the drill, I own nothing...

* * *

**

I knew that my music had control over people, and I knew playing a soothing song would get her to be quiet.

He glanced over at the sleeping girl on the divan.

_She didn't scream or try to run when she saw me. She wasn't frightened. She was probably in too much shock to even care; you invited her to stay in your home because she's all alone… like you._

_Well, I just can't let her sleep there all night, she must be getting uncomfortable._

He walked gracefully over to her and lifted her with ease from the divan, once again not being able to decide where to put her for the remainder of her stay. He didn't need sleep but he knew this child did.

Making up his mind, he strode into the Louise Philippe room and laid her in between the white silk sheets.

_She must be terribly uncomfortable, sleeping in that dress and that corset—no! That is none of your concern!_

He stared down at her, watching her even breathing. When he was sure she was asleep and wouldn't wake up, he reached out to touch her warm cheek. He immediately drew back after contact and stalked out of the room.

* * *

I sat up in bed, when I was sure he was gone. I touched my hand to my cheek and laid back down in bed smiling.

_SCORE!_

Only seconds later sleep overcame my exhausted body.

I woke up the next morning feeling rested but my stomach ached from not eating and sleeping in a corset. I stepped out of bed, onto the cold stone floor and immediately brought my feet back under me.

_Damn Erik, get a heater…_

I glanced around the dark room, taking in all of the books that lined the walls, noticing extinguished candles and a chair in the corner of the room with a dress draped over the back. I decided I had to get out of this warm bed sometime and wandered over to where the dress was laying.

_It's green! My favorite color… _

I also noticed a silk robe lying on the trunk at the foot of the bed I had just spent my night in, and decided to slip it on over my 21st century undergarments that I had kept on under my 19th century clothes.

I peeked my head out from the door of the room to glance around his house. I took in every detail. I noticed every candle, every piece of music, every little trinket he seemed to have stashed around his domain. And then him sitting at his organ, not playing but composing.

"Umm… excuse me monsieur?"

He stopped writing and looked at me in my silk robe that was hanging to my young figure, and looked away immediately.

"May I know your name?" _Even though I already know it._

"My name is Erik, and yours mademoiselle?" He said without turning around to look at me.

"Sheridan."

"I know it's strange," I said, reading his thoughts. "May I ask, if you have a bath that I might be able to wash up in?" I said nervously as I brought my hand to the back of my head, where I felt a giant lump, obviously from last night.

"Yes, right this way"

He kept his eyes down as he passed me, and walked back into the Louise Philippe room. I watched him pull a book from the shelf, _Utopia_, and saw it slide to the right and open up into a completely white marble bathroom.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well then, I'm sure you have everything you need…" and he began to leave.

"Erik?"

He turned around and for the first time looked at me dead on.

_Jelloid legs! Must remain… Standing!_

"The dress on the chair, it's mine?"

"Yes, it is yours."

And without another word he soundlessly left me in the bathroom.

* * *

Should I try to bribe you all with cookies and muffins if you review?

Have I really come to that?

Erik: You are pathetic...

slams head on keyboard


	7. Bathroom Fantasies

**yup... I own nothing, at all.

* * *

**I went over to the large tub and began running hot water. 

As I waited for the large bath to fill up, I glanced around the room.

_Wow, he built all of this with his bare hands. It must have really taken him a lot of time and dedication._

I stood from the tub and made my way to the vanity where there was a large mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Oh, Sheridan, you look so tragic!_

I carefully touched my neck and the red welts that had appeared from the rope he had wrapped around my neck the previous night. I gazed at my face and my hair. I looked alright, I definitely looked tired and a little frazzled. I leaned forward towards the giant mirror and knocked on it.

_Erik, are you in there?_

I pressed my face against the mirror and tried to tell him that if he watched me while I was taking a bath, I might get very angry with him.

_Would you really get angry at Erik? No…_

I laughed at myself for being so paranoid, and stripped down and jumped in the hot bath. It was so hot and steam was rising from the water.

I looked at all the oils and soaps Erik had on the edge of the tub that had never even been opened or used, and I picked a white one. I unscrewed the top and smelled something like vanilla and flowers, and poured it on a white rag and began the bathe.

_I heard the door open, but I was too relaxed to look up, I kept my eyes closed as I felt his hands run down my shoulders and pull my hair away from my face. I leaned my head back and reached my hand up to grasp his face… oh Erik… his lips were getting closer to mine._

_Sheridan!_

_Who was that? I'm about to kiss Erik._

_Sheridan! _

_My friend Mary ran through the door and screamed, "NO SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE!"_

I woke up in the tub, the water cold, but my blood running hot through my body. I gave an angry scream and slid back down in the tub. Why did Mary have to ruin my little bathroom daydream?

* * *

I heard a scream coming from the bathroom. 

I got up from my drawing room and ran to the door of the bathroom she was in.

"Sheridan, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Erik, it was only a spider! I'm fine."

"Did you kill it then?" I said with a snarl.

"No, it crawled away into a crack in the wall… I'm fine, really."

He walked back into the drawing room, to continue composing trying not to think about the young girl in his bathroom.

* * *

I stepped out of the bath and dried off on a large, white towel. I found my corset from the night before, and slipped on my green dress.

_Oh, pretty! Erik has such good taste. _

I walked out into the main room with the organ and the divan to see that Erik had set out tea and what looked like pears on a small table. I saw his little kitty Ayesha lying on his lap as he played a song that I recognized as "Angel of Music".

_I hope he's not thinking about Christine. _

I sat down as quietly as I could, waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Why didn't you kill the spider?" He said suddenly, not once looking up from his music, causing me to jump just a little.

"Why would I kill something that meant me no harm? It did nothing, I was just startled, that's all."

"I see," he said turning to glance at me, causing Ayesha to change her position on her master's lap.

"But I would watch out for the other one, I heard they come in twos." And I offered him my most genuine smile.

He looked at me like he had just seen a ghost, and I think I saw the corners of his mouth rise behind his mask. A smile?

"Breakfast, mademoiselle?" He says, indicating the tea and fruit on the table in front of me.

"Yes, thank you." He watched me eat and drink my tea.

"Don't you want any?" I said, a little concerned about his weight already.

"No, I don't need to eat."

_"Anorexia: What to Do When an Eating Disorder Consumes You"_ I thought, and had to suppress a giggle.

After I finished eating Erik turned to me and said, "I was thinking you could do some things for me." He pulled the famous O.G. note from his pocket.

"Deliver this to Madame Giry, the ballet mistress. I will tell you how to get to her quarters. I do not have the time these days for running around to deliver such notes, I'm working."

"On an opera?" I couldn't help it, the words flew out of my mouth before I could yank them back in.

"How would you know this?" He said rounding on me.

"I see the music everywhere, I just thought..." I tried to explain running my hand through my hair.

"Put on this cloak, and I'll write out the directions to get through this labyrinth to the surface of the opera."

He threw a black, velvet, hooded cloak towards me, and I slipped it on.

I stood behind him as he wrote out on a piece of parchment directions out of his home through numerous panels and stairways hidden throughout the opera.

* * *

**_reviews? perhaaaaaaaaaaaaps?_**


	8. Back to The Surface

**Thanks for the reveiws it really means a lot to me... /sniffle/...**

**Erik: No, she really did cry after she got four.**

**Please read on... /sniffle/I'm too verklempt!**

**Erik: She doesn't own anything... on with the chapter!

* * *

**

"You may go now." He said, tilting his head toward the boat floating by the shore.

"Do you think you could, perhaps, help me in?" I said blushing, knowing that if he allowed me to get in on my own I would surely turn the boat over.

"Oh, yes, of course." He quickly replied as he got up from his organ to assist me into the small craft

"Thank you," I said once I was safely in the boat, "For everything. Thank you, Erik."

I pushed off the shore and glided slowly across the underground lake, rowing slowly, trying not to make too much noise. The only light I had was the small lantern he had given me at the front of the boat.

"This is really creepy." I said to the silence. _Hopefully I won't have to do this alone again. _

_Would humming help? That always helps when I'm afraid._ I began humming "Row Row Row Your Boat."

That helped a little.

After what seemed like forever I felt the boat tap the opposite shore. I lifted my skirts and my cloak and stepped out of my little vessel. I tied it to a hidden metal hook that Erik had told me about and pulled out the piece of yellowed paper he had written my directions on to get to the upper world of the opera.

I gazed at his writing and traced my fingers over the swiftly written letters.

_Red ink. _

I found the catch in the stone I was looking for, and pulling my hood over my face stepped into the darkness of the secret tunnel.

* * *

I followed her along a small path that led around the perimeter of the lake.

I couldn't completely trust this girl. She was alone and didn't have anyone to run and tell of my secret home,but still I had to be sure she wouldn't betray me.

She seemed frightened in the darkness and began humming to herself a tune I didn't recognize. She had a nice throaty sound coming from her that seemed to calm myself and her.

When the boat came to the other side of the lake she tied it up like I had instructed her and she began looking at her directions. She stood there for almost two minutes looking at the paper.

_She probably can't read my directions in the darkness. _

Suddenly she seemed to understand them and found the catch in the stone immediately.

"Good job." I said to myself as she stepped into the passage and I walked through another to follow her up to the opera house.

* * *

Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be!

I had come up through a trapdoor in what looked like a prop room that was backstage. I crawled to the floor and stood up, brushing dust and cobwebs off of my lovely black cloak. I walked almost soundlessly to the door and opened it. Seeing no one outside I gingerly stepped out and stood in a shadow.

I pulled out the piece of paper again with directions to Madam Giry's room and began making my way swiftly to my destination.

I was beginning to round a corner when I heard a familiar voice. I pulled my hood around my face and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, I've always sung! I sang in a chorus back in my old home. We were very popular and performed all the time! I've never been in an opera chorus before, so this is all new to me!"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as I saw my friend Mary against a wall with her arms crossed talking to Raoul, who was standing over her with his arm against the wall leaning towards her.

"Well you certainly have a lovely voice, if I do say so myself." He said leaning closer to her.

"Oh Vicomte!" Mary said, and started her insane giggling.

_We're going to have to have a little talk about all this. _

Whispers were exchanged and I couldn't hear exactly what had been said, but I knew it was inappropriate when Mary turned redder than I had ever seen her turn before.

Raoul turned on his heel and began walking in my direction, I was so shocked by my friend's display to the fop, that I didn't see him making his way towards me. The next thing I knew he was standing in front of me smiling.

I'm 5'10, and so I was almost exactly on his eye level. He just stared at me and smiled.

"Is there something that you want monsieur?" I said sarcastically.

"Your hair is fabulous." He said and before I could walk away laughing he smacked my butt!

I was disgusted but began laughing insanely, forgetting I wasn't supposed to be seen. Mary obviously heard my familiar laugh and came running towards me.

" Sheridan! Where did you end up last night, I was worried, someone said they saw you fall down after the Phantom! I was so worried--but I got a job here in the chorus! Isn't that great? Isn't it wonderful? Where were you? I didn't know where you were, and oh my goodness that Raoul was talking to me, and he said something bad, but I didn't recognize the word. Do you know what a 'quinny' is?"

She said this at rapid Mary speed, and the only thing I caught was, "Do you know what a 'quinny' is?" I started laughing again and whispered in her ear what it was. If it was possible she got even redder, and I laughed even harder.

"So where were you!" She yelled after I had stopped laughing.

"Oh, I have a job now too, you could say. But I'm doing something right now, so I'll see you later." I began walking away, but decided to turn back around and yell back "FOP LOVER!" for dramatic effect.

I slid back into the shadow and continued my way to Madam Giry's.

* * *

She was doing well, until she saw some girl she knew.

And then that boy ran up to her and touched her. No not touch, he smacked her behind. Something about his touching her made my blood boil. Probably because I knew he did this to Christine as often as he wanted to.

Then she started talking to that girl!

_I told her not to be seen! Why didn't she listen?_

I saw her brush this obviously insane girl off and continue to make her way towards where she was supposed to be. She disappeared almost so quickly into the shadows of sets that I didn't see her.

I quickly found her and continued my journey behind her.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to throw rocks at me?**

**Erik: I'll througha rock at you if you don't stop degrading yourself and wallowing in self pity.**

**Hey mister, you can't talk**

**Erik/silence/**

**No but really, reviews are lovely!**


	9. Back to the Surface pt2

**to those of you keeping up with this story, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. double sorry that I won't be here for the weekend to update eveb more, I'm going to Atlanta and won't be able to write. I hope this story is growing and I appreciate reviews! **

**oh yes, and in my world, I can lace a corset by myself:D**

**Erik: Hurry up! on with the chapter! And she owns nothing related to POTO.**

**yes, yes... chapter 9:**

**

* * *

**

I followed the directions Erik had given me, slipping in and out from behind canvases, staying in the shadows… _not being seen._

I had been seen!

I stopped suddenly and hit my forehead with my fist

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You can't do anything right! He tells you not to be seen, and what do you do? Go running up to Mary, and then let that…FOP touch you and talk to you? You disobey the first thing he says! STUPID! _

I stopped hitting myself, feeling a little dizzy, and checked the bodice of my dress for the note Erik had given me.

I glanced at his directions again and was sure to pull the cloak tighter around me, walking on to Madam Giry's quarters all the time chanting in the back of my head, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

* * *

_

She stopped so suddenly I almost ran right into her. I had to regain my footing and step back to be sure she didn't notice my presence.

_She couldn't have heard me following her. _

Then this girl did something I had never seen a respectable young lady do.

She began beating herself. Almost punching herself in the head, this girl was clearly insane!

After a few good seconds of bodily harm, she seemed to be satisfied and continued her journey.

I watched her walk with her black cloak billowing around her small form as she walked.

She was nothing like his Christine. Her long blonde hair was wavy compared to the chestnut curls of Christine.

_Sheridan__, was that her name? Yes, _ _Sheridan__ wasthe name she said. _

Sheridan had blue eyes that looked like the sea after some wild storm. You could almost see a small ship being tossed around her irises, being brutally assaulted by the pounding waves. Christine's eyes were deep and chocolate.

Sheridan had fair skin, with freckles across the bridge of her nose, while Christine had skin as white as fresh snow.

And then there was the height.

Christine was petite, small, and low to the ground. While this new girl stood at almost six feet.

But they both had a sense of innocence. The one thing he thought that she and Christine shared, that glorious innocence. You could see it in the way they held themselves, the way they talked, the way they held their hands behind their backs, like an obedient child waiting for some sort of praise.

But this girl who had blindly stumbled into his life (literally) seemed to have something else about her, something he could not name.

She had a fire inside. You could see it in her eyes, the way she held herself, the way she let things slip out.

Maybe that's why he was following her. She had a fire that he shared.

* * *

I paused at the damp, deserted hallway I had to walk down and held my breath as I braced myself to once again step into darkness. Glancing down at the directions Erik had quickly scrawled, I read the word, "Shortcut"

"Nice shortcut..." I said to Erik, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, as I took a step into the ominous corridor.

* * *

**well? let me know what you think!**

**Erik: do it, or I'll never hear the end of it all the way to Atlanta. /mocking tone/ "Do you think they liked it? I hope I get a lot of reviews! My life is so sad that I have to depend on other people to cheer me up!" **

**hey mister...**


End file.
